


quick to be so quotable

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: Jamie writes fanfiction and Tyler annoys the hell out of him ... in a totally loving way.





	

Jamie was stuck. So freaking stuck that he wanted to scream. He’d been working on this dumb piece for about three weeks and he couldn’t get past one scene. It was one measly scene that was standing between him and being absolutely done with this stupid story for good. 

Well, not actually stupid. He really liked the story. He’d loved the idea, actually, from the beginning and most of the time in-between it was just getting all of it done except this part was really bugging him. 

He felt Tyler lean over the back of the couch, his breath hot against the back of his net. 

“Whatcha doiiiing?” 

Jamie frowned. “You know what I’m doing.” 

“Still, come on dude. You’ve been working on the same damn piece for like forever…”

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I can’t end it.” 

“What’s the big problem? ‘And then they did it.’ Come on. Everyone knows that’s how people want it to end.” 

Jamie looked behind him. “Leave me alone.” 

It wasn’t that he didn’t love Tyler, he really did, he just had a habit of breaking into Jamie’s thoughts when he was just getting into a rhythm. 

He’d been writing fan fiction for the better part of his life. He and his brother had shared a room until Jamie was 9 and most of that time they’d talked themselves to sleeps with adventures in the Star Wars EU. Of course, he’d started with a pretty epic Gary Stu that was a long lost relative of Han Solo but eventually he’d gone on to working within the framework. 

It was much later, when he’d read all of Harry Potter in one summer due to a broken leg, that he’d merged into the Slash train and there really hadn’t been a chance for him after that. It was, and had been his favorite outlet. 

He’d gotten his degree in physical therapy because that was one of his other passions, but he’d minored in English for the specific purpose of having a chance to write. He liked to focus on pairings, liked the feeling of engrossing himself in the universe and enjoying the little moments of canon that could be explored with people all over Tumblr. His latest obsession had been Poe and Finn from The Force Awakens. He thought of it as returning to his roots but this time with actual canon availability. 

(It wasn’t like he expected it to go real, this was just the closest he’d seen it in a while.) 

He hadn’t told a single person about his extracurricular activities until he met Tyler when he was working through an ACL problem and they’d gone from friends to more than friends to serious. It was kind of hard to get around the fact that you spent at least a half hour a day focused solely of fandom when you move in with each other. 

He’d expected Tyler to mock him relentlessly. He _feared_ that Tyler might leave him or tell him he had to stop. What happened was much better but on some levels much much worse. Tyler, the pain in the ass, decided _he_ would be an EXCELLENT writer. 

Tyler had told him he recognized his ‘this isn’t working’ face on day six of knowing what he was doing on the computer every day. His solution was giving ever increasing ridiculous suggestions. Why? Because that was Tyler. 

“Well, give me the details,” Tyler said, hopping over the couch in a manner that made the PT in Jamie an eye twitch. 

Jamie bit his lower lip. “It’s an AU. Finn is dragged to a Farmer’s Market and Poe is a seller. He sells homemade pies… Finn likes it and keeps coming back for more. Then Poe isn’t there one week.” 

“Where is he?” Tyler placed his head on Jamie’s shoulder and started to look on the screen. Jamie closed the screen a little. He HATED people reading over his shoulder. Nothing made him more uncomfortable. 

“His oven broke? I don’t know. It worked in my head yesterday,” he groaned, wiping at his face. 

Tyler hummed and his facial hair tickled Jamie’s bare skin. “What if he ate all of his own pies after years of avoiding it and couldn’t get out of bed? OH! Or he picked the wrong berries and they were poison and he was dying on his floor….” 

“You know you are being the opposite of helpful right now Seguin,” Jamie frowned. He leaned the screen up again, against his better judgment and stared at the last sentence he wrote. Maybe he shouldn’t have written it from Finn’s point of view. 

“What if his oven exploded and his house was on fire and Finn was a secret fireman and came to his aide?” 

Jamie turned, “Tyler… stop… I’ll be done in…” 

A thought struck him. Ninety-nine percent of the time he was sure that Tyler was just being a pain in the ass but… Well. Then again. One percent of the time he could actually manage to help him. 

“It was the poisoned berries, wasn’t it? Ooo… Maybe you can add in some fake amnesia… They love that stuff, don’t they?” Tyler smiled, giving the look he always did when he knew Jamie was in the zone. Jamie held up a hand and started to type at high speed. He didn’t even care when he realized that Tyler was reading over his shoulder, not really. Because it just didn’t matter. He knew how to fix this. It was one of the best highs he could get. 

A half hour passed, relatively quickly for him but he could tell that it wasn’t as much for Tyler as Tyler was nudging his face with his nose. Jamie put his trusted beta in on the GDoc, naming it ‘Honey Bee’ even though that would most definitely NOT be the name of the damn fic but whatever. 

“Duuuude,” Tyler whined. “You missed the best part.” 

Jamie rolled his eyes but added the last sentence that needed to be put, apparently. 

“ _And then they did it._ ” 

And then they did it. Twice.

**Author's Note:**

> To my loving T, who makes me write even when I don't want to and even annoys me... lovingly. 
> 
> Title from Jason Mraz's "You Fucking Did It"


End file.
